Turnabout
by Laurie-ky
Summary: The Sentinel. Slash. Jim/Blair. Sexual language and scenes. Blair gets bossy when he wins a bet with his lover; Jim will be his to toy with all day long.


**Turnabout**

"Woo-hoo -- Man, I am sooo pumped! Your ass is mine, Ellison, from eight in the morning to eight in the evening tomorrow. I nailed that point spread tonight; uh-huh, uh-huh, I totally did." Blair did a little victory hop and jump, pantomiming dunking a basketball into the hoop, as they left the stadium after the Jags game was over.

Jim watched his lover's antics with a mixture of amusement and trepidation. Blair had won the bet between them, the forfeit being that the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted for twelve hours. Blair's guess at the score had been dead-on and now the little shit was going to be insufferable for the next couple of days.

"Sandburg, quit making like a drunk ballerina, and put me out of my misery. What are you going to have me doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, so not telling right now. I think there should be a little mystery to this process, a little buildup of tension, a little --"

"A little driving your ever-lovin' partner bananas, you mean. Since I'm your slave boy tomorrow, I think I'll stage my revolt tonight. C'mere Blair-Bear, Honey-Chile, Love-Bug, Sugar-Baby; there's a noogie here with your name on it." Jim took off after his 'Honey-Chile' who wisely had run for the truck as soon as he heard 'Blair-Bear' leave his lover's lips.

~oo~oo~

"Okay… Jim, it's eight o'clock and 'you are mine to toy with'." Blair was rubbing his hands together greedily and grinning like a loon.

"You watched _Willow _again this week, didn't you, Chief?" Jim remarked, after rolling his eyes at Blair's announcement.

"Yep. And now I will bestow upon you the rules of my reign, O Subject of My Own Little Kingdom. If you want to ask me a question or make a comment you must kiss my hands first. You will do everything I ask you to do, whether or not you think it's silly.

"Jim…" In a 180-degree turnaround, Blair suddenly sounded serious. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to play. I can take my forfeit another way; we could go eat lunch at that new Korean restaurant instead."

For an answer, Jim took both of his guide's hands in his and raised them to his lips. He nibbled fingers and delicately pressed his lips to palms and knuckles.

"Blair, I'm looking forward to seeing what your fertile little imagination is going to come up with for the day. And remember, 'Turnabout is fair play,' because I'm going to win the next bet and then it will be your turn to follow my lead all day. So, my liege, what are your orders?"

Blair grinned delightedly at his lover and said, "Testing your senses, all day long. But if you're a good boy for me there will be rewards, okay?"

Jim rolled his eyes a little at the mention of tests but smiled at the enthusiasm Blair was showing for a day of experimenting with Jim's senses.

"First, stand right here, then take your shirt off, close your eyes, and put your hands behind your head. I'm going to be blowing on your nipples with varying degrees of force. You have permission to tell me when I say each event is over if you felt my breath or not; if you answer 'yes,' then using a scale of one to ten, judge how strongly I was blowing on you. Then we'll repeat the experiment with me standing further back."

Jim pantomimed fanning his face, as if the air had gotten hotter after Blair's instructions, but he complied with his liege's request and Blair chuckled softly.

"Ready… here we go…"

~oo~oo~

Jim lifted up Blair's hands and turning them over, gave a gentle kiss to each of his lover's palms. Then he sweetly intoned, "Blair, you've tortured me all day long with your little tests and I've been a very good boy. I didn't grab and ravish you when you kept whispering dirty suggestions to me while we were separated on the beach… possibly because you were out of grabbing range. I followed your instructions to the letter, even though anybody watching me must've thought I was nuts, raising one hand and then the other, or turning around. Or when I turned around and bent over for your viewing pleasure.

"The same with reading your suggestions of how you intend to touch me and make me come so hard that I'll have the vigor of a wet noodle afterwards. That was clever to have the type become smaller and smaller for each new test. You definitely get points for inventiveness. I'm wondering when this inventiveness is going to come to a conclusion and if I'm going to get my reward. So, how about it, my liege -- I've had a stiff dick off and on all damn day and I hope you plan to do something about it."

"Patience, Grasshopper," Blair replied in a very mangled Chinese accent. "You know, Jim, delaying gratification is a learned skill that carries over into other life situations. Like not pestering me for answers before I've figured them out. So I'll give you a choice. You can sit down on the couch and reach into your sweatpants right now and jerk yourself off, or you can allow me to slowly undress you, take you into the bathroom and bathe you, my fingers stroking down your wet skin and teasing your balls and cock, your sense of touch soothed by the warm water and then heated up by my ministering to your body. Then I'll take you upstairs and lay you out on the bed, on your back, and with the softest of touches on every part of your sweet skin I'll make you so hard your dick will feel like iron under velvet."

"Jesus, Chief. And then what?"

"If you choose doorway number two, why, you'll find out at the proper time." Blair's self-satisfied grin was mischievous and alluring, and Jim knew there had never been a doubt that he was headed for the second choice.

~oo~oo~

Blair, Jim hazily thought, was damned good at planning out scenarios. Which is why he now found himself laid out on their bed exactly like Blair had described earlier, after the sensuous bathing experience Blair had promised him.

"Jim," drawled the wizard with the magical hands who was leaning over him, "I want you to have one more test for the night. And don't start groaning, you're going to love this one. I want you to decide which sensation feels more intense: me giving you a blowjob or you fucking my ass. And Jim, don't let yourself come until I tell you to; okay, man?"

Blair gave no more instructions after that because his mouth was busy. Very, very, busy. And Jim held on to the edge of orgasm forever and a day, until Blair changed his tactics by sliding his mouth off of Jim's dick and straddling himself over Jim's engorged penis. Slowly, Blair sank down onto Jim's warm pole, stretching his own hole and leaning in various positions until he found the angle that would allow his happy spot to be stroked. Once Blair positioned himself exactly the way he wanted to be, he started rocking up and pushing down, setting up a rhythmic motion that caused beads of sweat to form on Jim's skin; and Jim's muscles, already tight from tensing during the earlier blowjob, became absolutely rigid. Jim's back bowed up from the bed and the big guy's feet planted themselves against the mattress as Blair's merciless motions fucked him.

Dimly Jim recalled he was supposed to ask for permission to come, and as that need became more and more acute, he panted out some semblance of words begging Blair to grant permission.

Blair suddenly picked up the pace, Jim's dick the piston to his channel, pounding down harder on the man spread-eagled under him who was moaning out Blair's name and a gibberish of please… now… fuck… come…

Blair was still able to talk, though he could tell he would also be incoherent in just a moment.

"Do you love this, Jim? Do you love what your liege has commanded you to accept? Be my good subject now and come for me, Stud-muffin, Sugar-nuts, Lover-boy and ohhh… uhh…"

Blair also lost the power of speech as Jim exploded up inside of him and he felt his own eruption spray all over Jim's belly and chest. They stayed melded into a tableau for infinity, which lasted until both their bodies' muscles relaxed and they collapsed into a comfortable heap together.

After a good long time spent dozing and holding each other, Blair rolled over to check the bedside alarm clock. Eight in the evening had come and gone and the forfeit was over. He sighed happily, content with the new data he had learned about his lover. It was private knowledge, not to be shared with the world at large… but boy, did he intend to use the information he had gathered today. Just one more answer to his questions was needed.

"Hey, Jim -- which felt the more intense to your sense of touch, the blowjob or your dick up my hole?

"Jim?"

A soft, stuttering snore was his only answer.

The End.

Written for Moonridge 2007 and beta'ed by T. Verano. "Mine to toy with," is a quote from the movie _Willow. _The sequel is_ ...Is Fair Play._


End file.
